Harry Potter and the Eye of the Storm
by Chappy9875
Summary: Harry has finally defeated Voldemort and has decided to leave Britain to start a new life and get away from his fame


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or DC Comics. Wish I did.

AN: This will be a powerful Harry and a Lois Lane/Harry Potter ship.

Based off "Harry Potter and the Ascension of Ra" so there will be similarities.

This will be my first try at writing a fanfiction so please review.

If anyone would like to Beta this story please PM me.

Harry has finally defeated Voldemort and has decided to leave Britain to start a new life and get away from his fame.

Chapter 1 - Downfall

Harry Potter was standing in a war torn Hogwarts courtyard with the remaining defenders of Hogwarts and Aurors standing against Voldemort and his remaining army of Death Eaters. The battle between the two sides had been raging for hours and people were down on both sides.

"It ends now Tom," called out a war-torn 18 year old Harry Potter as he stepped in front of his allies. He was wearing basilisk skin battle robes standing tall with power rolling off of him like a raging ocean.

"Yes," said Voldemort sneering as he stepped away from his army, "you and your friends will die tonight, and Hogwarts will be mine at last."

"No," said Harry shaking his head, "it will be you who will fall tonight Tom."

Voldemort laughed, "you believe you can defeat me, the greatest Dark Lord to ever live."

Harry didn't answer throwing his wandless hand forward he shot a fireball straight at Voldemort. Voldemort shocked at the wandless magic could only hastily conjure a shield. The shield cracked from the power but held. Thus began a duel between the most powerful Wizards of their time. Voldemort despite his superior knowledge could not match Harry in raw power. For you see Harry was a Master Elemental and was using this power to even the odds. The duel lasted for hours and was called the greatest duel of all time by the onlookers. Finally Harry took the upperhand.

"Glacies tempestas!" yelled Harry conjuring an Ice Storm.

Voldemort weakened by the duel desperately tried to get rid of the pieces of Ice flying at him, and because of this he did not see the red light coming towards him till it was too late.

"It's over Tom," said a tired Harry Potter catching Voldemort's wand as it flew towards him.

Voldemort said nothing sneering at Harry from the ground where he had fallen.

"Hastam glacias!" yelled Harry sending a spear of ice at Voldemort, killing him.

The Death Eaters shocked by their masters defeat were quickly defeated by the Aurors. Cheers rang through the air as people rejoiced at the end of the war.

Gringotts - A Hour Later

While wizards and witches in Europe celebrate the fall of Voldemort the man responsible is not celebrating at all. For you see Harry Potter was at Gringotts Wizarding Bank sitting with his account manager to put his finances in order for his move to America. He was moving to America because he wanted to live a normal life for once. His mentor Albus Dumbledore helped with the move as he had agreed with Harry's decision.

So Harry was taking all of his money, which was quite a lot as he gained many of the Purebloods fortune by right of conquest as he was the one who killed them. He also gained the Black Family Fortune from his godfather Sirius. Harry was quite possibly the richest man in the world. The goblins were not happy he was taking his money away either.

When everything was finally taken care of and his money transferred to dollars Harry walked down the white marble steps of the bank to take one last look at Diagon Alley before he began his new life. He then disappeared in a burst of fire only to arrive in Manhattan, New York. Harry learned that he had the power to travel through flames like a phoenix could and bypass any wards. He could also travel by lightning, though unlike fire travel it completely destroyed any wards in the way.

He arrived in an alley and after checking that no one saw him arrive he went towards the American Ministry of Magic. Harry despite not having a formal mundane education in almost 8 years was very knowledgeable of muggles. He was extremely intelligent and was fascinated by computer science and business as a kid. He continued studying muggle subjects every summer with his best friend Hermione. So as he walked down the street towards the MoM he was able to recognize many muggle inventions.

As he arrived at the MoM he walked towards the pretty blonde at the reception desk realizing on his way how the building used muggle inventions such as a computer in a warded area which was thought impossible in Europe.

"Hello there, how can I help you."

"Hi I'm looking to gain citizenship, could you help me," asked Harry

"Sure just take the elevator behind you to floor -24 and someone will be there to help you," the receptionist said as she placed a small round badge on the desk. "This must be worn while in the building it will monitor your location at all times and restrict your access to certain areas."

Harry nodded impressed at the security of the American Ministry of Magic considering he broke into the most secure location in the British Ministry of Magic with his friends at 15. Taking the badge he said thank you and continued on his way.

As he walked into the lift and pushed the button for floor -24 he stood there thinking about what he was going to do. After coming into his inheritance at 17 he became the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Black, and Peverell. All three accounts held a staggering amount of money that made him the richest man in the Wizarding World. As he took down notable Death Eaters such as the Lestranges, Malfoys, Parkinsons, Crabbes, Goyles, and Greengrass he gained their vaults and became the richest man in the world.

He easily became the most powerful wizard in the world because of his wealth, political and magical power, and his magical knowledge. As a young child Harry always knew he was different and that he had powers. As he grew up he harnessed his powers and could do stuff that no other wizard could do. So when it was time to go to Hogwarts he could do many wandless magic feats and had already started controlling his elemental powers.

After his 5th year in which his godfather was killed and he learned of the prophecy Albus Dumbledore began teaching Harry everything he could. Albus as he wanted Harry to call him was able to collect many of the greatest wizards and witches to teach Harry everything they knew.

He eagerly learned everything that they taught him and became a master at many different magical subjects. He became an even better Occlumens and Legilimens then Dumbledore himself and because of that was unconsciously able to read people's surface thoughts.

He was able to create complicated spells and was one of the best warders of his age thanks to his magical sight. He could tear down powerful wards with ease thanks to his incredible magical strength and again his magical sight. He was a multiple animagus for the first time in over a hundred years and the first magical animagus for the first time since Merlin himself.

Despite all of these incredible skills and powers Harry was never able to be just a normal person. In grade school he was a genius multiple years ahead of his peers and at Hogwarts he was the most famous person alive in England beside Dumbledore himself. He was going to America because he wished to have a year of having a normal year for once.

As the lift stopped and he got out he looked around and immediately noticed how it looked extremely muggle. As he walked down the corridor he let his magic loose around him searching for threats, a trait he picked up fighting in a war. Finally he reached his destination an oak door with a plaque that read, 'Head of the Department of Citizenship and Relocation-Benjamin Roberts.' Harry knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," said a gruff but friendly voice. Harry opened the door and suppressed his magic once more while taking account of the room he had entered. It was once again of muggle design painted a deep burgundy. Only the moving pictures of people who were most likely his family and an illusion of the city showed that a wizard owned the office.

He looked up from his paperwork and stretched his hand towards Harry. He had dark blue eyes and short brown hair. He looked to be in his late 40's early 50's. He was wearing a dark gray suit. "Benjamin Roberts," he said.

Harry shook the proffered hand and introduced himself. "Harry Potter," he said casually.

The man raised an eyebrow in curiosity but only asked, "what can I do for you Mr. Potter."

"I'd like to apply for American Citizenship," he said.

"Very well then please sit Mr. Potter," he said as Harry sat in the comfortable chair across from him. "Now why do you wish to move here to America." he asked as he grabbed some paper and a pen.

"Well first call me Harry and I'd like to get away from my fame and spend a year at a mundane high school." he said.

Nodding he said, "then you may call me Ben, now what do you want in a place that you want to live."

Thinking Harry said, "I want a peaceful small town preferably with a city nearby."

Ben than typed into his computer what Harry had just told him. "Hmm, it seems that we have a place that seems perfect. It's called Smallville and it is a small farming town in the middle of Kansas and Metropolis one of the biggest cities in America is only about an hour drive away." he told Harry.

"It sounds perfect what properties are available, money is no problem," said Harry

After looking at the properties available Ben turned the monitor towards Harry. "It's pretty big for one person but the price is pretty low for a house of its size."

Harry looked at some of the pictures and asked, "what can you tell me about it."

"As you may have seen from the photos, it has five bedrooms, three bathrooms. Very spacious with a large garden. It's around 10 miles out of the town but near several other homes. The price however is reasonably low for a house its size as it's not had an owner in almost a year and the last person to move in stayed for a little over a month. What do you think?"

Harry knew this was the house he needed as he could use the basement as a training room and it was surprisingly cheap for a house of its size. "I'll take it," Harry said

"Very well then I'll put in an offer and I'll contact you when your citizenship is approved. Is there anything else that I can do for you now"

"Yes I'd like to change my last name to Peverall it was a family that I gained Lordship of." confirmed Harry.

"Very well everything should be ready in a couple weeks." said Ben standing up holding his hand out.

"Thank you for everything Ben," said Harry standing and shaking his hand.

"It was no problem Harry."

For the next couple week Harry Potter was very busy. He had went to the Department of Education and taken multiple tests to grade his muggle knowledge. Thanks to his Eidetic Memory Harry was able to pass the tests with flying colors. He was at the MoM frequently creating his backstory. His backstory was made similarly to his own but enough differences that no one will realize that he is Harry Potter.

He met a young wizard with extensive knowledge of both worlds that wished to create a company but did not have the money named Robert Smith. So Mungo Industries was born, named after St. Mungo's because Harry wanted to help people with this company. Harry trusted Robert to be the CEO and run the company while he was in school. They had bought a building that had been abandoned a few months earlier and renovations had started immediately, Harry had let Robert handle that part.

Harry had also bought magically resistant electronics such as a phone, TV, and laptop. He also bought a Audi R8 as his first ever car. He spent several days making it run without needing gas and several more charms to keep it in top condition.

At last he was called back to the MoM after two and a half weeks. So he was now walking down the familiar corridor towards Benjamin Roberts office. He knocked and was instantly welcomed in. "Hello Harry, good to see you again." he said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Hey Ben everything sorted out yet," Harry asked excited to be able to move to his new house.

"Yep everything is in order and we just need you to sign some paperwork and you'll be ready to go." he answered smiling.

Over the next couple hours Harry signed lots of paperwork so his citizenship could be completed. Finally after everything was completed Harry Potter was now Harry Peverell with his birthday changed to a year earlier.

Harry stood up popping his back and neck pulling out his checkbook and wrote down some numbers and ripped the page out and gave it to man across from him. "Thanks for all your help Ben," he told the man who was still looking at the numbers on the slip of paper shocked.

"It was no problem Harry, but thank you this is most generous," said the still shocked man.

"I would've been lost without you," said Harry as he walked to the door. "See you around."

AN: Ya I know this chapter had a lot of "Harry Potter and the Ascension of Ra" in it but the story will start moving in a different direction later on.


End file.
